1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to systems for mounting various accessories to firearms.
2. Background Art
It is well known to use various accessories, such as infrared and night vision scopes, laser spotters and the like, with firearms. In the case of small firearms, such accessories are typically mounted to an accessory mount directly securable to the firearm.
However, in the case of larger firearms producing a significant recoil force, such as the MK-19 grenade machine gun or the M-2HB machine gun, such accessories are usually mounted to an accessory mount securable to the cradle or another fixed support of the firearm. This eliminates the effect of the recoil force on the accessory, thus minimizing the risks of injury to the operator. One example of such a mount is the MK RANGER, which adapts to the MK-64 or MK-93 cradle used with the MK-19 grenade machine gun, and receives a laser. A disadvantage of such mounts is that the precision of the position of the accessories with respect to the firearm is influenced by the positioning of the firearm on the cradle or support.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an accessory mount for releasably securing at least one accessory directly on a firearm having a significant recoil force while minimizing the risks of injury to the operator.
Also, existing accessory mounts directly securable to firearms usually provide no adjustment, or a very limited adjustment, of an orientation of the accessory with respect to the firearm. Accordingly, there exists a need for an accessory mount for releasably securing at least one accessory directly on a firearm while allowing adjustment of the accessory with respect to the firearm about at least two axes.
Moreover, some firearms have a lateral drift which varies with the angle of elevation of the firearm and needs to be compensated in order to have effective and precise targeting. This is the case for the MK-19 grenade machine gun mentioned above. Accordingly, there exists a need for an accessory mount for releasably securing at least one accessory directly on a firearm which automatically compensates for the lateral drift while varying the angle of elevation of the accessory.